Betrayal
by scarlet084
Summary: Tommy and Felicity bond after Tommy catches Oliver and Laurel sleeping together. Takes place after 1x22. Olicity. Felicity/Tommy friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is my first Arrow fanfiction! I really hope you like it. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes I missed during editing. Make sure to leave comments and suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

After a series of emotions rushed through his brain Tommy drove to Verdant. Hundreds of drunk party-goers littered the club, as he hastily made his way to the bar. When he was only a few feet away, the distraught Merlyn resisted the urge to drink and headed towards the Foundry for some alone time.

As he was walking down the steps of the Foundry, Tommy noticed that the lights were on. At the desk of computers, Felicity was typing away, oblivious to the man standing a few yards away from her.

"It seems that I won't get that alone time after all," Felicity jumped from her seat in surprise. "And, who may you be?"

"Felicity…Smoak," she paused, "and your Tommy Merlyn…billionaire…ex-billionaire in the Foundry. W-why are you in the Foundry?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked you first," Tommy smiled.

"Thought I would get some alone time," his smile faded at the thought of the night's events. "It's been a long day."

"Oh. I'm…sorry. I can leave," she replied hastily, before standing up.

"No. No, it's okay," he reassured the frazzled IT girl.

The two stood in awkward silence until Felicity said, "I guess I had a long day too. It's why I'm down here too. I mean, I could be watching a movie at home instead, but I like it here better. It doesn't mean my home is bad or anything 'cause it's really nice, though I have a sucky landlord and …I'm babbling…So, why was your day so long?"

"It doesn't matter," Tommy responded.

"Really? Because your face tells me a completely different story," Felicity argued. "Not that your face looks bad…because you're actually really gorgeous…and I'm going to stop talking in…3…2…1."

He chuckled, "My best friend told me to try to mend things with my girlfriend, and then, I caught them sleeping together."

"Let me guess. It was Laurel…Typical?" Felicity said softly, her voice and face portraying hurt and betrayal.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tommy reached towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she responded. "Are you?"

"It hurts," he admitted, "but I know that you're not fine. What's the matter?"

Felicity was silent, as tears brimmed your eyes.

"You're in love with Oliver," Tommy realized.

Not even a second later, she broke into sobs, as Tommy pulled her into a hug. Tears rolled down both of their faces, for the night's events were too much for them to handle.

Neither of them noticed Diggle filming most of their conversation by the stairs. He considered sending the video to Oliver, but he decided to confront him the next day. He gave the pair one last glance, before silently leaving the Foundry.

For the rest of the night, Felicity and Tommy sat at her desk watching Disney films. In the middle of _The Lion King_ , Felicity fell into a dreamless sleep, and Tommy followed not long after.

The next day, Oliver and Diggle were met with two sleeping figures curled up into chairs in front of Felicity's desk. As they moved closer, they both noticed tear stains littering Tommy and Felicity's faces. Oliver gave Diggle a look of concern, "What are they doing here?"

"You tell me, Oliver," Diggle glared.

"What's your problem?" Oliver questioned angrily. "How is this my fault?"

"Tell me, Oliver. Where were you last night? What were you doing?"

"What does that have to do with _this_?" he motioned towards Felicity and Tommy. "And frankly, it is none of your business."

"It is my business when it affects the people I care about," Diggle exclaimed. "So, you're not going to tell me you slept with Laurel?"

"How'd you even know that?"

Diggle swiftly pulled out his phone and found the video. Without saying a word, he passed Oliver the phone and walked away. As he watched the video, Oliver's face portrayed a mix of surprise, horror, and guilt. Tommy woke, as Oliver watched Tommy declare, "You're in love with Oliver." Both of the men froze. Slowly, Tommy looked to his left to find Felicity still asleep, so he sighed in relief, snapping Oliver out of his daze. The Foundry was filled with awkward silence, both of them occasionally glancing at Felicity.

Tommy scowled, "Am I going to talk or are you gonna start talking? 'Cause I have a lot to say to you."

Oliver stayed silent.

"You freakin' asshole!" he stood up. "You told me to take her back, but right when I was going to listen to your advice, you stabbed me in the back and slept with her! And that isn't even the worst part!"

"What is the worst part? That she slept with a murderer!" Oliver responded.

"You broke her heart!"

"Laurel?"

"No. Felicity's. While you were spending the night with Laurel, I had to pick up the pieces."

Suddenly, Felicity stirred. Evidently, their yelling had woken her. As she yawned, she noticed Oliver's presence, "Oh…Hey Oliver."

Felicity abruptly stood up and made her way to the stairs declaring, "I'm going to get some coffee."

On her way to the bar, Felicity replayed the events of the night before, saddened by Oliver's betrayal to Tommy. As she passed Diggle, who was on his way to the basement, he gave her a quick smile, which she gladly returned. However, he could see through her façade, "Are you okay, Felicity?"

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm just really tired."

He gave a look of skepticism.

She sighed, "I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."

Before he walked to the Foundry, he watched Felicity make her way to the coffee machine. Once he was in the Foundry, Diggle rolled his eyes, waiting a few minutes, before walking towards them.

Still next to Felicity's desk, Oliver and Tommy both glared at each other in silence till Diggle interrupted, "I'd hate to interrupt your glaring contest, but Oliver, you need to talk to Felicity."

"Talk to me about what?" Felicity questioned.

Oliver stayed quiet, as Diggle and Tommy glared at him, and Felicity gave him a quizzical look. He was about to make an excuse, when they heard Laurel through the security camera.

Felicity ran to her computer, bumping into Oliver as she passed.

"Ollie!" Laurel yelled. "Ollie! Where are you?"

Before the others could even blink, Oliver sprinted up the stairs to Verdant. While they chatted and hugged upstairs, Tommy and Felicity gave each other dejected looks and tried not to cry. Quickly, Diggle walked up behind Felicity and turned off the monitor. _What I wouldn't give to pound that boy to the ground_ , he thought. As the two lost souls stared blankly at the monitor, Diggle stomped up to the club, slamming the door behind him. As he walked towards Oliver and Laurel, Diggle debated how to handle the situation.

He cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Oliver, may I please speak with you?"

"Not now, Dig. I'm in the mid—." Oliver didn't get to finish his sentence, before Diggle attempted to clock him in the face.

Quickly dodging the punch, Oliver exclaimed, "What the heck, man!"

Backing away, Laurel watched the exchange, confusion written on her face.

"You don't get to talk," John retorted.

"I don't know why I keep dealing with your BS," he continued. "Every time, you choose Laurel over everyone else. Where does that leave Tommy and Felicity? You hurt them…everyone…time and time again, for what?"

"I'm tired of fixing your messes," Diggle explains. "You're still the selfish loser you were five years ago."

As he walked away. Diggle heard Laurel question, "Are you okay? What's he talking about? Who's Felicity?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't forget to leave comments and suggestions Enjoy!**

That night…

After sitting down on the couch with a tub of mint-chocolate chip ice cream, Felicity heard a knock at her door. Opening up the door, she was surprised to find Tommy holding up a bottle of wine and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Uh…um…hey. What are you doing here? …I mean…it's not like I'm not happy to see you 'cause I _am_ really happy to see you," she babbled, "and I'm babbling."

He smiled, "I had a feeling you didn't want to be alone tonight. I brought wine."

As they walked to her couch, Felicity commented, "Thank god. I could really use that right now. Did you know Oliver owes me a bottle of wine?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Before I know he was the vigilante, Oliver came to my office and asked me to decrypt a flash drive. He gave me a stupid excuse about it being a part of a scavenger hunt, and the prize was a bottle of expensive wine," she explained.

Tommy's laugh echoed throughout the small apartment.

For the rest of the night, they told each other funny stories about Oliver Queen, with Doctor Who playing in the background. Little did they know, Oliver was watching them from the window.

"You know, sometimes I miss the old Oliver. The Ollie that would party with me…and would get totally wasted…The guy that was there for me, even when I didn't want him to be," an evidently tipsy Tommy confessed. "I'd much prefer him over the new one, a murderer and a liar."

Outside, Oliver attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I don't know. I like this Oliver. He may be a liar," Felicity paused, "but he's also a hero. I don't know much about the island, but I do know that he went through hell to come back here…to you and Thea and Moira…By saving the city, he's amending his mistakes and fixing the city he left behind. He kills every once in a while, but only when he has too…I used to hate him for it too. Look, all I'm saying is: don't blame him."

By the end of her speech, both Felicity and Oliver were in tears.

Tommy smiled, "Now I know…Your love for him isn't just about him being a handsome, charming billionaire/vigilante, is it?"

"No," she whispered.

"It's loyalty," he realized.

"The truth? …I never got to know the old him. I only know the Oliver that is under the mask that he's made for the public. The new him isn't the same. He's angry, depressed, and…lonely, but he's also kind and compassionate…willing to risk himself for others. I've admired that side of him, ever since he barged into my office," she cries. "I am one of the few people who has seen this side of Oliver, and I'm just thankful that he trusts me this much to show me. I know my feelings aren't returned, but I'm ok with it."

Smiling, Oliver looks back on the day they first met. Neither Felicity, nor Tommy spoke as they gazed at the television screen in front of them. A few hours later, Felicity was dead to the world, curled up next to Tommy on the couch. Quietly, Tommy cleaned up the wine glasses that they had left on the coffee table, and carried her to her bed. Finally, he left her apartment, but not before leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Throughout the rest of the night, Oliver remained at her bedroom window, protecting her. Suddenly, Felicity began to kick and scream in her sleep, tears streaming down her face. Within seconds, Oliver had ran to her bed and held her as she continued to yell, "Oliver!" As he continued to hold her close to him, her screams turned to whimpers. Tears rolled down both of their faces. Finally, Felicity settled back into a dreamless sleep, though tears continued to fall from her eyes. Softly, he laid a kiss on her forehead, before he gently set her down on the bed. There next to her bed, Oliver stayed till the first signs of dawn were evident in the sky.

It was that night when both Tommy and Oliver vowed to protect the petite IT girl from everything that would block her path to happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I know it's been like 3 months since I posted chapter two. I've just been busy with state testing and homework. Thank you for continuing to comment and favorite the story. I'm not going to lie this chapter isn't as interesting as the others, but I did put in a lot of effort to make this chapter more interesting. Thank you for the constructive criticism of the story. It really helped me improve it. Enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave a comment below!**

The night of the Undertaking had finally arrived. Lance was attempting to disable the bomb, while Felicity was on comms. In the midst of all the chaos, Oliver was close to putting an end to Merlyn.

Merlyn screamed in pain as the arrow pierced his armored chest. Blood began to spill from his mouth as he released his chokehold on Oliver and fell to the ground.

"Thank you for teaching me what I am fighting for." Oliver stood up, turning to stare at Merlyn with the deepest hate in his eyes. "But my father taught me how…"

Merlyn attempted to sit up, but fell yet again after a well-executed punch landed right in the center of his already bloodied face.

"Oliver, Lance did it," Oliver heard Felicity say through the comms.

"It's over."

"If I have learned anything as a successful business man, it's…" Merlyn let out a cough. "Redundancy."

Merlyn fell unconscious as Oliver looked at him with fear.

"Felicity." He let out a breath. "There's another bomb. There's two of them."

As he said those words, the ground beneath everyone began to shake, knocking over trees, cabinets, anything not bolted to the ground.

"Felicity! Felicity!" Oliver screamed with no reply.

As the earthquake shook the Glades, the walls of Verdant cracked and crumbled. Below the nightclub, Felicity laid, barely conscious, under a pile of rubble. Her computers were destroyed and the Foundry was a wreck. Though a piece of concrete dug deeper into her side every few minutes and nobody could hear her screams for help, but she did not cry. After laying there for at least ten minutes, Felicity's eyes closed, as she sank into unconsciousness.

Oliver immediately called Tommy, worried about the man that he thought of as a brother.

Thankfully, Tommy answered panicked, "Oliver…Oliver, I thought you guys stopped the bomb."

"There was another bomb!" Oliver exclaimed, as he ran down the stairs towards Diggle. "Where are you?"

"In the Glades, a few blocks away from Verdant."

"Get to Felicity. Now!" Oliver yelled.

Outside of Verdant, Tommy's car screeched to a halt. Quickly, he jumped out of the car and sprinted over rubble and lifting up small slabs of concrete, he searched hopelessly for Felicity.

"Where are you?" Tommy murmured.

For several minutes, he yelled her name, waiting for a response. Finally, Oliver arrived just as he was about to give up.

"Where's Diggle?"

"In the car. Malcolm stabbed him," Oliver explained. "Have you found her?"

"No, she's probably unconscious. Are you sure she is even here?"

"Yeah. Her car's in the parking lot, and Felicity would've called one of us, if she had left," Oliver assured. "Got a flashlight I could borrow?"

Quickly, Tommy threw him a flashlight, and together, they continued searching for the IT girl.

"Tommy! I think I found her!" he exclaimed.

Under a slab of concrete, a small strand of blonde hair with streaks of blood was visible. Oliver struggled to lift the large chunk of ceiling, but finally, Tommy was able to carefully pull Felicity out from under it. Blood seeped out of the wound on her stomach and the large cut on her head, blood seeping out like red teardrops.

After laying her down gently, Oliver lifted her head onto his lap.

"Felicity," he whispered. "Wake up. It's all over."

"Ollie, we should bring her up to John. She's bleeding, badly," Tommy suggested.

"You're gonna be okay," Oliver said to Felicity, but it was obvious that he was trying console himself.

Once they brought her to a surprisingly conscious Dig, Tommy grabbed a spare t-shirt from the trunk of the car, while Oliver began to pace.

"Neither cuts are too deep, but the one on her stomach will need stitches, and she had a concussion," he concluded.

"We should take you both to a hospital," Oliver finally spoke.

"Nah, the hospitals are too full. I have a med-kit at home," he argued, before gesturing to his battle wounds. "Plus, two wounds like this would look suspicious, don't you think?"

"I'll drive," Tommy said, hopping into the driver's seat."

Later in the night…

Oliver and Tommy were sitting silently in Diggle's living room, when suddenly they heard Felicity groan in the guest room. Oliver ran straight towards her room, while Tommy ran to the bathroom to get some pain killers from the medicine cabinet.

"Hey," Oliver greeted softly, as he kneeled down next to the bed.

"Why do I feel like I was hit in the head with a hammer?" she mumbled, turning her head to look at him.

He grabbed her hand, "Because you were still in the club, when the earthquake started."

He continued, "You had us really scared there, 'licity."

Felicity smiled, as he kissed her hand. They sat there in silence, until Tommy interrupted the silence.

"So, how's my favorite IT girl?" he asked.

"Like I was hit by a bus," she complained. Noticing the pain medication in his hand, "Are those pain meds?"

She cringed, trying to sit up. Quickly, Oliver moved to help, successfully propping her up with a pillow.

"Here," Tommy swiftly passed her the pills and a bottle of water.

After she swallowed the tablets, she questioned, "Where are we anyway?"

"John's place."

Throughout their conversation, Oliver sat silently, still grasping her hand.

Suddenly, Tommy yawned.

Oliver suggested, "Hey, why don't you go get some sleep? You've been up all night."

"That's one of the best ideas you've ever had," Tommy responded, walking out of the room. "'Night, Felicity."

"You should get some sleep too," Oliver advised.

"And so should you," she responded.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm fine."

She glared at him, "I know you haven't been sleeping lately."

"I would but a sleep without nightmare is a distant memory."

"Getting a full night's rest isn't a walk in the park for me either," she confessed.

"I know."

Felicity gave him a confused look. "How-What do you—"

"Felicity, you have bags under your eyes, you've almost fallen asleep at your desk, and I haven't seen you leave the Foundry, before one o'clock in the morning, in weeks," he explained, his voice getting louder.

"You're lying to me," she said with her loud voice, "or at least not telling me the whole truth. Tell me what you're hiding!"

Felicity knew that he came to her apartment at night for the past few days, guarding her. She was awake for most of his visits, but she was always comforted by his presence, so she let him stay. The IT girl knew what he was hiding, but she wanted him to admit it.

She glared at him, as he sat in silence. Oliver attempted to avoid her gaze, looking down or at the wall behind her. As they sat there, Felicity was hurt that he didn't want to tell her the truth.

 _I wish he would just trust me_ , she thought.

"Felicity, I do trust you," she looked down, embarrassed that she had said that out loud.

"Hey…Fel-i-ci-ty," he said emphasizing every syllable of her name, "Look at me."

Oliver gently lifted her chin, so her eyes were staring into his blue eyes. "What makes you think that I don't trust you?"

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" she retorted. "And don't just give me some crap about how you keep secrets to protect me."

He chuckles and kisses her hand. "Do you _really_ want to know the truth?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and responded, "I don't understand why you can't just tell me. What you did won't bother me…It doesn't bother me."

He breathes in deeply, "I may or may not have snuck into your apartment one time," she arched her eyebrow, "…multiple times."

As Oliver waited for her reaction, a smile slowly began to appear on her face, before Felicity burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he tried to look hurt, but his face betrayed him, for he smiled too.

"I'm just really happy," she said through her giggles. Finally, they both stopped laughing, "I'm really glad you told me," she confessed quietly. "It means more to me than you know."

In her eyes, telling her the truth meant that he finally trusted her. He continued to lie to his family and friends every day. Opening up to her was a real mile-stone in their friendship.

Oliver's face sobered, "I'm really glad too…Felicity, I never want you to feel like I don't care for you. It may not seem like it but you are the light in my darkness. I need you here with me, or else…I don't know. After the island, you were the first person that I actually saw as a human being and not a target."

"What about Laurel? Isn't she—"she started.

"She's what I thought I needed. She is what kept me alive on the island, but you are what is keeping me from succumbing to the darkness. Laurel was what the old me needed. _You_ , Felicity, are what I need now," Oliver paused as she gave him a confused look.

"During those five years…I wasn't always on the island," she gasped. "One day, I came back to Starling, and that was the day I saw you…You were in my mother's office, and you saw a picture of me. I remember you said that I was 'cute.' Then, you kept babbling"

Felicity's eyes widened, and she murmured, "So someone was there."

"And _that_ was the first time I truly, genuinely smiled in three years," he smiled widely.

She began to blush.

"Telling you about my time there makes me feel free, like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders," he confessed.

For the rest of the night, Oliver told Felicity about his time on Lian Yu and in Hong Kong. She listened quietly absorbing all of the information. Tears fell from both of their eyes for those he had lost. Eventually, Felicity fell into a dream-filled sleep. After he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and taking off the pair of glasses on her face, Oliver kissed her on the forehead and left for the Queen Mansion.

When he was waiting for Felicity to wake up from the accident, he thought about fleeing to Lian Yu, because he blamed himself for the destruction of the Glades. But then he heard Felicity laugh, and he knew he would be able to live with the guilt with her nearby.

 _If only Felicity knew that I love her_ , he thought as he sat in his silent room, hours after he had left.

Meanwhile…

 _If only he knew that I love him_ , Felicity thought as she woke up, after dreaming of Oliver.

 **THE END**


End file.
